Konata the Arcade Cat
is the 47th episode of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. It aired in Japan on January 10, 1982 and in North America on January 12, 1991. Plot Act One The episode opens up at Ryou Gakuen High School during a lunch break. While the Konata, Tsukasa, and Susumu have a conversation over their New Year's party, Wataru, uninvited, shows up and informs the whole class that he planning to throw a party since his parents are going away for the weekend. Miyuki is confused, but Wataru tells her that it's a "casino night". Konata gets confused as well, by saying they are too young to gamble, being only 15 - 16 years of age. Wataru clears the confusion by telling everyone that a friend of Chuta owns an entire arcade inside a warehouse and that there will be "an entire night of arcade fun". To add more to the fun, Wataru says that everyone will dress in formal dress robes, similar to what everyone wears at the Lucky Star Kingdom. After school is let out that day, the group get around by discussing plans for the party. Later that day, Wataru goes down to the warehouse where the party will be held. He begins setting up the arcade machines on free play so everyone can play without dropping in a credit. In addition, he begins setting up a few casino games and modifying the arcade machines so they can spew yen for every 1,000 points the player scores. Act Two The episode continues with Konata getting ready to go to the party, by secretly hiding her prom gown and gloves away from Soujirou, before Yui picks Konata up to take her there. Upon arriving at the party, Konata changes into her dress robes. Konata then tries her luck in a poker game against Wataru and others. Konata ends up getting two aces while the other five the dealer give out have two aces in them as well, resulting in her getting a four of a kind. With her thinking she might win, Wataru shows his cards with a 2 and 4 of spades respectively, with him getting a straight flush due to there being a 3 and 5 of spades as well, beating Konata in the game and losing ¥3 million. Konata tries again in a game of roulette against Wataru as well, she throws four bets with one on all black, two of them being 13 and 25, and a 2nd 12 respectively. Wataru makes one bet on 12, and when the ball is rolled, it lands on the number Wataru chose, causing Konata to lose another million yen. Later, in a game of blackjack against Wataru, Wataru throws a ¥500,000 bet. Konata gets doomed, with landing on 14. She throws a hit, leading her to a bust and losing another million yen. Wataru ends up with a blackjack and beats Konata again. With Konata depressed, Susumu tries to comfort her, with Konata asking him to "dance a little". During the party, Wataru's mother uses a spell card that opens the garage. Upon seeing his mom, he is punished and put in detention as a result of running a casino in a warehouse. Category:1982 Category:1991 Category:Episodes Category:1980s Category:1990s